A Dance with the Devil
by HimesInu
Summary: This is a story of a girl trying to get through life as a Wiccan and as the lover of an Airmen and the hardships that both bring to someone who was never in a military family or around much diversity. Mature for implied mature situations and war scenes.
1. Prologue

The wind made the fall night more chilly that it should have been. Leaves battered against each other and the desolate streets. The moon played hide and seek against an unseen opponent. And a lone, cloaked figure stood at the intersection of two roads, buffeted by it all.

The cloaked figure just stood in the middle of the intersection, the cloak hiding the figures true identity within its black folds, as if waiting for someone or some thing. As the figure waited, a soft singing engulfed the figure. And, as if in response, the wind died suddenly.

As the singing grew louder, the figure began to spin in time to it and the wind started up again, but only within the intersection. Leaves, picked up by the wind, began to circle around the figure and created a barrier against the outside world. Looking up, the clouds followed suit, as if connected to the leaves by an invisible force.

The singing grew even louder more quickly, as if racing towards its climax. The leaves and clouds followed, racing towards the same climax.

Reaching it's climax, the last note hung in the air as the figure stood stopped. The leaves, too, and the clouds, had stopped, but stayed to keep the barrier. Pale hands revealed themselves as the cloak's sleeves fell back as the figure raised its hands to pull the hood away. And as the hood fell back, all sound ceased to exist.

Long blond hair, that dived back into the cloak, reflected the moon's light. Green eyes revealed themselves from behind pale lids. And a smile that would melt even the toughest parted delicate lips.

As the girl looked up towards the moon, a soft voice broke the silence.

"Thank you."


	2. Night Returns

Christine Harper , Chrissy to her friends, sighed as she returned to class Monday morning. Her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and hidden underneath her hoodie. A glint of silver at her neck was the only hint of the necklace she wore at all times, hidden by her hair and whatever top she happened to be wearing; a reminder of reminder of better days. Her black jeans accentuated her lower body, and her combat boots dared anyone to try to fuck with her.

Throwing her bag under her desk and taking a seat, Chrissy thought back to Friday night. It had been nice, just her and her lady. It had been one of the few times she had had been able to push him to the side. And lately, he'd been invading her thoughts more and more. True, she had the necklace he had given her to keep him close, but memories and a pendant only went so far. Chrissy grabbed for her pendant and closed her eyes.

She could remember still how they had been, how happy they made each other. She could also remember the feeling of warmth and security she had felt when he hald her tight that was matched by none before nor after he had left. And she needed her source or security more than ever with the prospect of graduation looming ever closer.

But he had left over four years ago and had never mentioned returning. By now, he had graduated and been in the Air Force for a year and a bit. Chrissy wasn't even sure where he was or if he was still alive. His last update from him had come over two months ago. It had stated simply that he missed her andwould contact her soon. Chrissy tried to contact him a month ago, but when she asked his superior officer, he said his unit had been sent out on a mission and under radio silence.

"Where are you, Night." she asked under her breath, trying to feel his consciousness.

"Would Christine Harper come to the main office," the PA boomed.

Chrissy opened her eyes and looked at the PA system questioningly. It was far too early for any counselor to be wanting to call her, and she hadn't done anything to cause trouble lately. So, questions running rampant through her head, Chrissy started out of her class, leaving her bag behind. As she walked past whispering students, her lips mimed a calming spell, trying to soothe her nerves.

When she opened the heavy oak door to the main office, her lips stopped mid-word. She stood dumbfounded as she stared at a man in a uniform smiling at her, his dark brown eyes catching hers.

"I thought you were on a mission," Chrissy finally spoke after her voice caught up with her lips.

The man, a twenty year old who stood at 5'11", walked up and hugged Chrissy. "This is my mission," he whispered in her ear.

Chrissy melded into the man, into his muscular bidy hidden by his ABUs. She wanted to pull off his top, but he broke the hug to talk to the principal.

"I have this letter from her mother excusing Chrissy from classes today," the Airman spoke, handing the principal the letter.

The older man took the note and looked it over before smiling. "Alright. Have a nice day, Miss Harper."

Chrissy beamed as she heard the principal say this and took the Airman's hand as she turned to leave the office.

"I left my bag in Gov," she said quickly as the door closed behind them.

"After you, M'lady," the Airman said, letting the younger girl lead him to her class.

They walked, not paying attention to the students who gawked at the two. Chrissy was too lost in her thoughts and itching to get her hands on so much more than just his hand. She couldn't believe he was here.

"Night," she whispered, using her nickname for him.

"Yes?"

"Is this real?"

"Very," he answered as he smiled down at her.

"Good," Chrissy said before punching him in the side. "That's for leaving."

Night laughed as he opened the door to her Government class. Inside stoode Mr. Nelson and twenty seniors, all ready for class to begin. Night walked in after Chrissy and got serious. He marched to within five feet of Mr. Nelson. Standing in attention, Night said, "Sir, Senior Airmen Brian Wilcox reports as ordered."

"At ease, Senior Airmen Wilcox," Mr. Nelson said just as seriously as the man in front of him had been before smiling and holding out his hand to shake Night's. "It's good to have you back. How have you been?"

"I've been alright. Just got back from the desert, in fact." Night shook the older man's hand.

"Class," Mr. Nelson said, pulling his hand from Night's and turning his students. "This is a former student of mine who joined the Air Force after graduating."

"And before you ask," Night said quickly. "I can't tell you where I was or what I was doing." He looked at Chrissy. "She's already tried. Several times."

The class laughed as Chrissy returned to Night's side, her bag hanging off her shoulder. "" Can we go yet?

"Of course, love." Night smiled down at her before looking back at Mr. Nelson. "She's getting impatient, so I'll leave you to your class, minus one."

"Of course," Mr. Nelson said. "And make sure you visit before you leave again."

"Yessir," Night said, shaking the man's hand once again.

Chrissy sat in the passenger seat of his black 2010 Ford Focus, her hands folded neatly in her lap and mind slowly wrapping around the fact that he was finally back. She could feel her pendant heating up against her chest. Chrissy looked at the man in the driver's seat as he drove through her city as if he had never left, astonished at the stark differences between him and the kid she knew all those years ago.

His black hair, which was once long and curly, was now buzzed to just a covering fuzz. His cheeks, which had always retained a hint of baby fat, were now flat and accentuated his jaw. And his skin, which had been pale and the cause of his nickname, was now tanned and dark. Not even his eyes had escaped the metamorphosis. Once, they had been a source of innocence and kindness, they now were darker, as if the violence in the Middle East had changed his very soul. But through all the change, Chrissy still loved the man she knew as Night, and nothing was going to change that.

"Chrissy," Night said gently. Even his voice had grown harsher, she thought. "Love? You there?"

"Hmm?" She looked at Night questioningly before his words broke through. "Yeah. I'm here. Sorry."

"I asked how your Samhain was."

"It was nice. I wish you had been here for it, though."

"I'm sorry, baby. But I'm here now."

"Speaking of which. I called you CO last month and he said your unit was on a mission and under radio silence."

"Yeah, well," Night started, turning left on the next street. "That's what he told all our loved ones. We were going to surprise you all."

"Don't do it again."

"I'm not planning on it, sweet heart."

"Alright," Chrissy said as Night turned into an empty driveway and put the car in Park. Chrissy looked at the house and recognized it immediately. How could she not have? She spent so many days and nights sneaking into his room through his window.

"This is," Chrissy couldn't finish the rest of it.

"Now mine," Night finished for her, getting out of the car. "I'm being stationed here at Elsworth for the next three years."


End file.
